


Christmases of Yente Past, Present, and Future

by msraven



Series: Universe Hopping [7]
Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), Hurt Locker (2008), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Unusuals
Genre: Baby Fic, Christmas fic, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally titled "Loves Pure Light" and now a collection of Christmas ficlets for each of my Yente universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha - Loves pure light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyroblaze18 (kultiras)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Alpha universe.
> 
> Celebrating James' first Christmas doesn't quite go as Phil planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as a present for [kultiras](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras) because she totally rocked on her thesis Orals.

Clint, Phil, and James spent Thanksgiving with Phil’s sister in Illinois. All the Avengers had protested, but Phil and Clint could not be persuaded to stay in New York. If there was one thing in life that Phil knew, it was not to cross Jennifer Coulson-Grant when she had her mind set on something. Phil was only lucky that she had assumed for years that Clint and Phil were already together. The ensuing lecture when she’d finally learned otherwise still gave Phil nightmares. 

The Sunday after Thanksgiving has the small Barton-Coulson family traveling through a light snowfall back to New York and the Avengers Tower. Stark had sent both a private plane and limo for the trip home, which was thoughtful, but didn’t offer Phil the distraction he needed. Despite Phil’s reputation, he was having a difficult time hiding his giddiness at the surprise waiting for Clint and James back at the Tower. Clint had been giving him suspicious looks as they neared the Tower, so Phil busied himself with unbuckling James from his carseat and bundling him back into a heavy coat for the short trip to the front door. 

“Geez Agent,” said Tony as they emerged from the car. “How do you even know James is inside all that stuffing?”

“Pot - Kettle,” replied Phil and handed James over to Stark, who looked like he was trying to channel the Michelin Man. Tony stuck his face into the hood of James’ jacket and rubbed noses with the baby, making him gurgle happily in response.

“Everything ready?” asked Phil.

“Of course!” Stark responded with false indignation.

Clint grabbed Phil’s elbow as Tony walked into the lobby with James. "What’s going on Phil? You and Tony working on something _together_?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Phil answered with a small kiss to Clint’s lips. "Trust me.”

"Okay,” Clint subsided and followed Phil into the elevator after Stark.

“Everyone ready?” Tony asked with glee as they reached the common floor. "Surprise!”

The elevator doors opened to reveal an awe-inspiring display of Christmas spirit. Nearly every inch of the common living area was covered in lights or tinsel or garland. The Christmas tree rivaled Rockefeller’s in both size and brightness, complete with a steam train continuously circling its base. Tony had even managed to increase the size of the fireplace and mantel to make room for everyone’s over-sized stockings. It was everything Phil had asked for and more.

Tony had already walked across the room to the waiting Avengers and Phil turned to face Clint, who was gaping openly at the room. Phil gave him one of his rare grins.

“I know it’s a bit much. I expected Tony would go a little overboard, but isn't it great?” Phil gushed.

“It’s something…” Clint responded and Phil was too distracted by James swatting happily at an ornament to realize that his husband sounded far from happy.

“I really wanted James’ first Christmas to be special,” Phil said as he walked toward the others gathered by the tree.

Clint followed at a more sedate pace and only Natasha noticed that his smile looked a little forced. A small shake of his head kept her from commenting.

The weeks before Christmas were filled with a whirlwind of festive activities - pictures with Santa, playing with snow in Central Park, seeing the actual tree in Rockefeller Center - along with their fair share of missions. In the back of Phil’s mind, he knew that Clint was becoming more and more withdrawn, but was too caught up in trying to make every moment of James’ first Christmas memorable to give it much thought. It wasn't until his husband and son disappeared in the middle of the Christmas Eve party that Phil realized how wrong he’d been.

Phil found them alone in their room with Clint softly crooning the last strains of “Silent Night” to their son. Clint looked incredibly forlorn sitting by the light of the fireplace that it made Phil’s heart clench in his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Clint whispered so quietly that it was almost lost in the crackle of the fire.

“No,” Phil said adamantly and rushed to kneel at the foot of Clint’s chair. " _I’m_ sorry. I was so caught up in what I wanted that I didn’t stop to think you wouldn’t want all this fanfare.”

“I’m just not good with excess,” Clint apologized.

“I know that,” Phil responded. ”I _do_. And I shouldn’t have pushed all this on you. We’re a family now and we don’t need the rest of it for Christmas to be special.”

“Really?” Clint asked with a smile and Phil realized it was the first real one he’d seen from his husband in weeks.

“Yes, really,” Phil smiled back.

“I’m sorry too,” came another voice. 

Clint and Phil looked over to see Tony walk into the room with Pepper at his heels. They were each carrying a mug in each hand.

“I used to hate these parties when I was a kid,” Tony continued. "I’d sulk in a corner until Jarvis found me and dragged me down to the kitchen. He’d make me hot chocolate with marshmallows floating on top and we’d just sit quietly together until late. It was always the best part of Christmas.”

Tony and Pepper handed over mugs of hot chocolate to Phil and Clint before everyone settled onto the assorted furniture by the fire.

“We never had much money growing up,” Steve said as he walked into the light carrying his own mug and a small tree holding only a few ornaments. ”We would wait until Christmas Eve to buy whatever tree was left for what little money we had. Even with only a few ornaments that were mostly home-made, we still thought the trees were beautiful because they were ours.”

Steve set the tree to one side of the hearth and made way for Bruce to place a pair of doves at the top of the tree. 

“My family was never overly religious and my parents hated how commercialized the holidays were becoming. But we always had a tree topped with doves. Because you can be as cynical as you want, but everything seems a little more peaceful during Christmas.”

“Yule is a time to be spent with family,” said Thor as he wrapped a simple garland around the tree, “and I am humbled that you have all welcomed me into yours.”

“The first Christmas I celebrated,” commented Tasha as she approached Clint’s chair, “was with you. We were on that month-long mission in the middle of Sweden and Sitwell had somehow convinced you to learn how to knit. You spent every spare moment working on that horrendous scarf and I was convinced it could only be for Phil.”

“Nat…” Clint said softly, eyes suspiciously bright. 

“Instead, you woke me up one morning with a ‘Merry Christmas’ and gave the scarf to me. It was my first Christmas present and is one of my most prized possessions. It seems fitting to return the favor.”

Natasha opened her hands to reveal a beautifully knit, miniature scarf that she wrapped gently around James’ neck. She kissed the baby and both fathers on the forehead before settling on the couch and accepting her own mug of hot chocolate from Steve.

Soon, they would have to rejoin their guests at the party and tomorrow would be day filled with festive laughter as they opened an endless number of presents courtesy of Stark. But for now, they had peace and quiet and family…and it was more than enough.

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, other baby!fic snippets in the Alpha universe can be found on tumblr: [James William](http://tmblr.co/Ziin0uXpMKu5) and [The Happiest Avenger Baby on the Block](http://tmblr.co/Ziin0uYE7PNV)


	2. Beta - Good tidings to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Beta universe. 
> 
> Will finally meets the very extended Coulson clan.

Will clutches at Phil's hand, the watch Phil had given him as an engagement present sitting heavy on his wrist. Yes, he'd been fairly warned, but the sheer cacophony of sound that greets them has Will fighting every instinct he has to flee.

"I did warn you," Phil reminds him, pulling Will further into the large living room. Will plasters the best approximation of a smile he can muster on his face and follows. Before anyone else can notice their arrival, Phil's mother walks out of the kitchen.

"Phillip! William! You made it." Jeanie Coulson wraps Phil into a warm hug before turning to Will. They had met during a short visit she'd made to New York earlier that year. Now she holds Will at arms length for a moment before pulling him into her arms. "Welcome to the family," she says with feeling and Will finds his smile morphing into a real one.

"Thank you, Mrs. Coulson," Will responds.

She pulls back and clucks at him. "None of that. You call me 'Mama' like everyone else."

"Yes, ma'am...uh, Mama," says Will uncomfortably, but it's enough for Mama Coulson to beam at him.

"Let me introduce you to the brood," she says and Will stiffens, reacting to the comment like it's a threat - which isn't too far from the truth.

The next few hours pass in a complete blur. Even under extreme torture, Will wouldn't be able to recall the sheer number of children in house, let alone their names. There is not a single second in the entire time where there aren't children screaming at children or parents yelling at children or adults hollering at each other. Will, for all the time he's spent in and around aircraft of all kinds, has never heard such a deafening sound as the Coulson house on Christmas Eve.

They have somehow managed to fit the entire Coulson clan onto two tables for dinner, with most of the kids sequestered in the kitchen. Will is peppered with questions throughout the meal until it feels like Phil's hand on his knee is the only thing keeping him sane. They've just served dessert when Will gets a call on his work phone. He excuses himself from the table, more than a little glad to escape the flirty looks Phil's oldest niece has been throwing at him all night.

Ethan's panicked "They're going _caroling_!" makes Will laugh out loud as he stands on the front porch. It's good to know that he's not the only one suffering through a horrid Christmas Eve at the in-laws. Will assures Ethan that yes, Christmas is a valid excuse to bombard your unsuspecting neighbors with you vocal talent, or lack thereof, and asks to speak with Jane.

Will refuses to think of it as hiding - he made it through the Air Force Academy and IMF training, damn it - but he's still outside long past wishing both Ethan and Jane a Happy Christmas. Long enough that Phil comes outside looking for him.

"Nothing bad," Will offers first to stave off any unnecessary concern. "Just Ethan not knowing what to do with unfamiliar holiday traditions."

"Should I apologize?" Phil asks, forcing a grin out of Will.

"Sorry for hiding out."

"Don't be," Phil says as he joins Will at the railing, close enough so that their arms brush together. "Why do you think I'm out here?"

Will leans over to rest his head on Phil's shoulder and feels his fiancé turn to leave a kiss on the top of his head.

"Skylar's a little scary, isn't she?" Phil asks after a moment of silence.

Will laughs. "She does realize that us talking about a wedding means I'm gay and engaged to her uncle, right?"

Phil chuckles and wraps an arm around Will's waist. "I think logic tends to disappear in the wake of teenage hormones. But I can't fault her taste."

They stay outside for a few more minutes to watch the twinkling lights from the neighbors' Christmas displays, but Phil eventually straightens with a sigh.

"It's getting cold and they'll want to open presents," he says apologetically before turning Will in his arms and giving him a lingering kiss. "But tomorrow it'll just be us and Ma. And next year, I promise we can stay home."

 _Home_ makes Will think of the apartment in DC they put an offer on just last week. Will can already imagine a tree in front of the large window, the living room illuminated only by the Christmas lights and the fireplace, with the smell of mulled wine wafting through the air. Will leans forward to give Phil another kiss. He will easily sit through the horrors of Christmas present for the promise of Christmases yet to come.

The two hardened agents each take a fortifying breath as Phil opens the front door and they step back into the fray.

_fin_


	3. Gamma - How lovely are your branches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Gamma universe. 
> 
> Phil and Aaron try to take part in a New York holiday tradition.

"You want to go where? To watch what?"

"Rockefeller Center," Phil answers with a childlike smile. "To watch the tree lighting."

"Okay..." Aaron says slowly. " _Why_ do you want to go to Rockefeller Center and watch them light up a tree?"

"Because," Phil responds as if it's Aaron who's being illogical. "I've lived in New York my whole life and I've never seen it."

"A tree that big is kind of hard to miss." And yeah, they both know that Aaron is being intentionally dense at this point.

"The _lighting_ , you ass," Phil says, swiping at Aaron with his fist. Aaron dodges and makes a grab for Phil's wrist. Phil spins to stay out of Aaron's grasp and a mini sparring session ensues until Phil lets himself be pinned against the wall - a favorite position of theirs. Phil cants his hips and grins through the kiss Aaron promptly delivers.

"Don't try to distract me," Phil scolds as Aaron starts to trail kisses down his neck. "You promised."

Aaron drops his head onto Phil's shoulder with a groan before straightening and looking his lover in the eye. "You're serious about this?"

"Yes," Phil replies. His eyes are full of a pleading hopefulness that Aaron really can't deny him. 

"Fine," he concedes. "We'll go."

Phil reels him in for a kiss and Aaron thinks for a moment that he's actually going to succeed with the distraction. But Phil pushes him away just when the kiss is getting interesting, grabs their coats, and shoves them out the front door. Watching Phil walk ahead of him, tugging on his hand with a grin firmly in place, puts a warm feeling in Aaron's chest and he wonders when exactly he went from being a trained killer to a guy who'll watch a tree lighting.

Aaron's reluctance only gets stronger as they get closer to Rockefeller Center and the crowd of people gets thicker. "Is this even safe?" he can't help but ask.

"It's a Christmas tree lighting," Phil responds with a laugh. "Nobody's going to try and kills us."

An hour later, as they're watching the NYFD put out the last smoldering remains of the Rockefeller Christmas tree, Aaron wonders if saying "I told you so" would end up with him sleeping on the couch. He decides that the safer course of action is to focus on checking over the rifle he'd taken from one of the SHIELD agents who'd arrived when the Doombot had attacked.

Phil sighs wistfully next to him. "It was beautiful while it lasted."

The snort of laughter escapes before Aaron can contain it. Phil turns to him and the look on his face is so aghast that Aaron finds himself doubled over with the force of his laughter. There's a second of shocked silence before Phil's chuckles join his. They both ignore the startled glances of the other SHIELD agents as Aaron wraps an arm around Phil.

"I did promise you a memorable holiday," Aaron points out. 

"Merry fucking Christmas." Phil replies with a kiss.

_fin_


	4. Delta - I have no gift for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Delta universe. 
> 
> Phil does his best to give Will what he most wishes for.

Phil isn’t sure why they decided to brave the craziness of a mall the week before Christmas, but he’s just bought a gift for Natasha when he finds Will gazing sadly at the line of children waiting to see Santa. Phil steps up next to the younger man, unsure if the comfort he wants to offer is welcome or not. Will leaning slightly into Phil’s shoulder is answer enough.

“I’m not second guessing my decision,” Will says after a quiet minute. “But it still hurts sometimes. To know how much of his life I’m missing.”

Phil doesn’t reply, knowing there is really nothing he can say that will ease the pain emanating from the other man. Instead, he offers what he always has - a steady presence at his side and an ear that will listen without judgement or reproach. They continue to watch the children for a few more minutes before Will finally turns away. Like with most things concerning Will’s old life and family, they don’t speak of it again, but Phil can’t force the sight of Will’s heartache out of his mind.

The remaining days before Christmas pass without additional incidents and Christmas Eve finds them sharing a small dinner in Phil’s apartment. They agree to open each other's presents tonight since tomorrow will be spent with the rest of the displaced SHIELD agents.

Phil watches as Will opens his present and looks down at the tablet sitting nestled in the box.

“Uh...Phil,” Will says, clearly confused. “I’m pretty sure this is mine.”

“I know,” Phil replies. “I took it out of your quarters. Turn it on.”

Will picks up the tablet and freezes when he sees the first image of a video that Phil has cued up to play. Phil reaches over to start it playing when it’s clear that Will is unable to do so. The tablet shakes in Will’s hands as the sound of fifteen children’s voices raised in song emerges from the small speakers. The video is grainy, but it’s easy to see that the child just left of center bears a striking resemblance to William James.

Phil watches over Will’s shoulder as the children start to lose time with one another, the song turning into a garbled mess as the parents in the audience chuckle in response. The video ends as the children bow to loud applause, Will’s son bobbing so low that his Santa hat falls of his head.

“Phil...” Will says, not bothering to hide the tremor in his voice. “How?”

“Facebook is pretty easy to hack,” Phil explains. “I know it’s not the same as being there, but I thought it would help.”

“It’s perfect,” Will responds. “Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Phil says with a shrug and turns away, only to be stopped by Will gripping his hand.

“No. _Thank you_ ,” Will repeats. “For everything. For always being there when I need you. For always understanding even when I don’t even know what I need.”

Phil opens his mouth to respond, but stalls at the emotion shining from Will’s eyes.

“I will always love them,” Will continues, “but I meant what I said when you recruited me, even if you may not agree with it. They deserve better than what I can give them. I don’t belong in their lives anymore.”

“And whose life do you belong in?” Phil can’t help but ask, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

“Yours.”

The kiss that follows is far from their first, but unlike all the others, it’s filled with a promise of a future less bleak than the ones left behind.

_fin_


	5. Epsilon - Let your heart be light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Epsilon universe, but after the event of [All Roads Lead to Rome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/517546/chapters/913792), so Jason now goes by Clint. 
> 
> A wonderful way to wake up on Christmas morning.

Phil wakes to the, once again familiar, feeling of strong arms wrapped around him. He revels in the warmth of his husband asleep behind him, happy that Clint being officially assigned to the Avengers means they can live together in the Tower. Phil turns in Clint’s arms and smiles when his husband’s face melts into a frown.

“Tell me that you’re not going to wake me up at 7:22 on Christmas morning,” Clint complains without opening his eyes.

Phil lets out a little laugh, knowing that if he sits up and looks, the clock will only be off a minute or two from Clint’s grumpy assessment. He’s come to rely on his husband’s internal clock, which is always correct unless Clint’s been plied with too much tequila.

“We could go back to sleep or..." Phil rolls them until he has Clint laid out underneath him. Clint's eyes fly open and his slow smirk makes a shiver run down Phil’s spine, toes curling in response.

“Merry Christmas to _me_ ,” Clint responds. Strong legs lock around Phil as Clint, ignoring their combined morning breaths, surges up to kiss him.

Phil reflects later, as they’re trying to catch their breaths, that sex on Christmas morning is definitely a tradition he can get behind.

Clint hums and runs his fingers down Phil’s back, still splayed across his chest. “It’s a good thing we’re not exhibitionists.”

The odd comment has Phil sitting up and looking down at his husband with a raised eyebrow.

“You still call me Jason during sex,” Clint explains and Phil’s jaw goes slack in shock as he thinks back over the last few, bliss-filled moments.

“I like it,” Clint continues with a wicked grin. “We can pretend it’s a kinky sex name. Role play. You’re a hardened criminal and I can be the seasoned detective trying to _pump_ you for information.”

Clint cackles as a pillow smacks him in the face, but he’s saved from being pummeled with contained down by a loud pounding on their suite door.

“Merry Christmas Agents Barton and Coulson,” says JARVIS’ disembodied voice. “I apologize for the interruption, but Mr. Stark is requesting your attendance in the main living room.”

The two men both grin, knowing that Tony’s actual request was much less polite.

“Tell him that patience is a virtue,” says Clint. “We’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“There are presents to be opened!” floats the muffled response from behind the front door, which is impressive considering that the bedroom is clear on the other side of their suite. “Sex is not a valid excuse to delay Christmas!”

Phil and Clint make quick work of getting cleaned up and dressed, knowing there were others besides Stark waiting for their appearance. Clint dutifully pulls on a sweater on top of a pair of well-worn jeans. Phil is still amazed that a single piece of clothing can be so purple, festive, and subdued at the same time - but the gift is from Natasha, so Phil really shouldn’t be surprised.

They head up to the common floor and Clint ignores Tony's leer in favor of draping himself over Natasha in greeting. Clint kisses Natasha's cheek and steals her coffee, grimacing at the flavored creamer she's put in it. He takes another sip anyway before placing the mug back in Natasha's waiting hand. It's a sequence that's repeated regularly, but both agents are constantly baffled when others question the platonic nature of their relationship and place bets on whether Phil is an active participant. What others don't understand is that the intimacy is a sign of trust, not of romantic interest. That Clint is decidedly against sharing Phil with anyone, even Natasha.

Phil stops to grab a cup of coffee from the carafe placed conveniently on a side table and surveys the scene before him. Clint is standing behind one of the couches, a casual hand on Natasha's shoulder as she talks to Darcy. Steve, Bruce, and Thor are sorting the huge pile of gifts under the tree. Tony and Jane are having an exuberant discussion on the other couch, with Pepper deftly rescuing Tony's cup of eggnog as the billionaire gesticulates wildly with his hands. Phil has to smile and wonder if he could have dreamed all of this years ago as he lay in a hospital bed surprised to still be alive - married to Clint and celebrating the holiday with their oft-dysfunctional superhero family.

Clint turns suddenly, as if sensing his thoughts, and walks toward Phil. He looks pointedly at the ceiling above Phil's head. Phil follows his husband's eyes and grins when he sees the sprig of mistletoe.

No, Phil thinks as he reels in his husband for a kiss that makes even Tony blush, he couldn't have imagined anything this perfect.

_fin_


End file.
